List of planned cities
This is a list of planned cities (sometimes known as planned communities or new towns) by country. Additions to this list should be cities whose overall form (as opposed to individual neighborhoods or expansions) has been determined in large part in advance on a drawing board, or which were planned to a degree which is unusual for their time and place. Singapore Cities built in the 1960s *Chai Chee *MacPherson *Queenstown *Tiong Bahru *Toa Payoh Cities built in the 1970s *Ang Mo Kio *Bedok *Bukit Timah Farrer Road *Clementi *Dover *Geylang East Sims Drive, Jalan Eunos and Haig Road *Hillview *Hougang *Kallang Kallang Basin and St George *Marine Parade *Marsiling *Queenstown Ghim Moh and Holland Village *Teck Whye *Telok Blangah Cities built in the 1980s *Bedok, Kaki Bukit *Bishan *Bukit Batok *Bukit Panjang *Bukit Timah, Toh Yi *Hougang *Jurong East *Jurong West, including Nanyang *Kallang, McNair *Kembangan *Potong Pasir *Serangoon *Simei *Tampines *Toa Payoh, Upper Aljunied *Ubi *Woodlands Cities built in the 1990s *Choa Chu Kang *Jurong West (Pioneer) *Sembawang *Sengkang Cities built in the 2000s *Marina Bay *Punggol Cities built in the 2010s *Bidadari *Punggol Northshore *Simpang *Tampines North *Tengah United Kingdom This includes all new towns created under the New Towns Act 1946 and successive acts, as well as some communities not designated under this name. * Aycliffehttp://www.sedgefield.gov.uk * Barrow-in-Furness * Basildon * Bracknell * Chorley * Corby * Crawley * Harlow * Hatfield * Hemel Hempstead * Letchworth Garden City * Milton Keynes "New City" * Northampton * Peterborough * Peterleehttp://www.easington.gov.uk * Poundbury * Redditch * Runcorn * Skelmersdale * Stevenage * Telford * Warrington * Washington * Welwyn Garden City Northern Ireland * Antrim * Ballymenahttp://www.ballymena.gov.uk * Craigavonhttp://www.craigavon.gov.uk * Derry Scotland * Cumbernauld * East Kilbride * Fochabers * Glenrothes * Inveraray * Irvine * Livingston * Pulteneytown * Tornagrain * Ullapool Wales * Cwmbran * Newtown United States New communities built in the Colonial and post-Colonial era * Annapolis, Maryland * Augusta, Georgia * Charleston, South Carolina * Columbia, South Carolina * Holyoke, Massachusetts * Mobile, Alabama * New Haven, Connecticut the first planned city in America; designed in 1638 * New Orleans, Louisiana * Philadelphia, Pennsylvania * Raleigh, North Carolina * Richmond, Virginia * Rogersville, Tennessee * Savannah, Georgia * Washington, D.C. * Williamsburg, Virginia * Wilmington, North Carolina * Winston-Salem, North Carolina planned by the Moravians; later merged with Winston New communities built in the 19th century * Amarillo, Texas * Austin, Texas * Back Bay – section of Boston, Massachusetts * Brownsville, Texas * Buffalo, New York * Corpus Christi, Texas * Dallas, Texas * DuPont, Washington * Fort Worth, Texas * Glendale, Ohio * Houston, Texas * Huntington, West Virginia * Indianapolis, Indiana * Llewellyn Park, New Jersey * Manchester, New Hampshire * Most of the Manhattan borough of New York City, New York – New York City originated in the 1620s without a master plan, but the Commissioners' Plan of 1811 defined the street layout for the borough north of Houston Street. * Memphis, Tennessee – a grid plan with a public promenade along the Mississippi River and four designated public squares; surveyed in 1819 * Midland, Texas * Milledgeville, Georgia * New Plymouth, Idaho * Parksley, Virginia * Pullman, Illinois – now part of Chicago * Riverside, Illinois * San Antonio, Texas * Salt Lake City, Utah * Shreveport, Louisiana * St. Petersburg, Florida * Tallahassee, Florida * Tampa, Florida * Topeka, Kansas * Vandergrift, Pennsylvania New communities built in the early 20th century * Atascadero, California * Avondale Estates, Georgia * Baldwin Hills Village, California * Cerritos, California * Chatham Village, Pittsburgh * Commerce, California * Coral Gables, Florida * Dundalk, Maryland * Fairfield, Alabama * Highland Park, Texas * Industry, California * Kingsport, Tennessee * Longview, Washington * Mariemont, Ohio * Minden, Nevada * Radburn, New Jersey * Roland Park, Baltimore, Maryland * Shaker Heights, Ohio * Sugar Land, Texas * Sunnyside Gardens, New York * Twin Falls, Idaho * Venice, Florida * The Woodlands, Texas New communities built with federal aid in the 1930s and for Defense Housing in Early 1940s * Arthurdale, West Virginia * Audubon Park, New Jersey * Boulder City, Nevada * Greenbelt, Maryland * Greendale, Wisconsin * Greenhills, Ohio * Henderson, Nevada * Norris, Tennessee * Roosevelt, New Jersey * Winfield Township, New Jersey Secret cities built as part of the Manhattan Project The Manhattan Project was the successful effort by the U.S. government to develop an atomic bomb during World War II. * Los Alamos, New Mexico * Oak Ridge, Tennessee * Richland, Washington New communities built privately in the post-World War II era * Babbitt, Minnesota * California City, California (failed) * Hoyt Lakes, Minnesota * Joppatowne, Maryland * Levittown, New York * Levittown, Pennsylvania * Park Forest, Illinois Chicago suburb * Rohnert Park, California * Sharpstown, Houston, Texas * Silver Bay, Minnesota * Willingboro, New Jersey New communities built in the 1960s and 1970s * Anaheim Hills, California* * Arcosanti, Arizona * Audubon New Community, New York near Buffalo * Aventura, Florida * Clear Lake City, Houston, Texas * Columbia, Maryland * Cold Spring, Maryland Baltimore * Coral Springs, Florida * Coto de Caza, California * Crofton, Maryland * First Colony, Sugar Land, Texas see Sugar Land, Texas * Foster City, California * Hawaii Kai, Hawaii * Irvine, California* * King City, Oregon * Kingwood, Houston, Texas * La Vista, Nebraska * Las Colinas, Irving, Texas * Laguna Niguel, California * Mililani, Hawaii* * Mission Viejo, California * Palm Coast, Florida * Peachtree City, Georgia * Peachtree Corners, Georgia * Reston, Virginia * Rio Rancho, New Mexico * Sugar Creek, Sugar Land, Texas see Sugar Land, Texas * Sunriver, Oregon * Valley Ranch, Irving, Texas * Village of Cross Keys, Maryland see Baltimore, Maryland * Woodhaven, Fort Worth, Texas Anaheim Hills and Irvine, California; and Mililani, Hawaii, began construction in the 1970s, but have not been completed due to their size, and will not be completed for at least ten years. New communities sponsored by the U.S. Department of Housing and Urban Development after 1970 * Cedar-Riverside, Minnesota Minneapolis, Minnesota * Flower Mound, Texas near Dallas, Texas * Gananda, New York near Rochester, New York * Harbison, South Carolina near Columbia, South Carolina * Jonathan, Minnesota near Minneapolis * Maumelle, Arkansas near Little Rock, Arkansas * Newfields, Ohio Dayton, Ohio * Park Forest South, Illinois near Chicago, Illinois * Radisson, New York near Syracuse, New York * Riverton, New York near Rochester, New York * Roosevelt Island, New York part of New York City * Shenandoah, Georgia near Atlanta, Georgia * Soul City, North Carolina Warren County, North Carolina * St. Charles, Maryland Charles County, Maryland * San Antonio Ranch, Texas near San Antonio, Texas * The Woodlands, Texas near Houston, Texas New communities built privately in the 1980s and 1990s * Aliso Viejo, California * Anthem, Arizona * Carolina Forest, South Carolina * Celebration, Florida * Eagle Mountain, Utah planned for 150,000 population * Greatwood, Sugar Land, Texas see Sugar Land, Texas * Kapolei, Hawaii * Laguna West, California * New Territory, Sugar Land, Texas see Sugar Land, Texas * Phillips Ranch, California * Port Liberte, New Jersey * Rancho Santa Margarita, California * Seaside, Florida * Southern Village, North Carolina * Summerlin, Nevada in the Las Vegas Valley * Suncadia, Washington * Viera, Florida * Westchase, Florida * Weston, Florida New communities built privately in the 21st century * Ave Maria, Florida * Bayview-Hunters Point, San Francisco, California * Lakewood Ranch, Florida * Nocatee, Florida * Carlton Landing, Oklahoma Unbuilt or under construction planned cities Examples of unbuilt planned cities include Walt Disney's Progress City in Florida and Frank Lloyd Wright's Broadacre City. The following list is organized by state: *California ** Brisbane Baylands ** Centennial ** Civita ** Mountain House ** Newhall Ranch ** Paradise Valley ** Quay Valley ** River Islands at Lathrop ** Sonoma Mountain Village Rohnert Park ** Sutter Pointe ** Tejon Mountain Village ** Travertine Point ** Treasure Island ** Yokohl Ranch *Arizona (Phoenix metropolitan area) ** Buckeye *** Douglas Ranch *** Paradise Farms *** Tartesso *** Verrado *Florida ** Babcock Ranch ** Destiny ** Nocatee *Other states ** Coyote Springs, Nevada ** Forest Lake, Oregon ** Laurent, South Dakota ** Mesa del Sol, New Mexico ** Minnesota Experimental City, Minnesota ** Paulville, Texas ** Seward's Success, Alaska ** Sterling Ranch, Colorado